Over Night Activities
by Yume-Star
Summary: The Konoha nin insist on Shikamaru and Temari to tell them about what they do together. There are some spelling mistakes in the stoy. I'll fix them "later" Yeah...its a sucky summary. R&R PLEASE! *puppy dog eyes*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke would be dead by now. XD

**A/N: **sigh I wrote this fanfic trying to be as open minded as I possibly could. If it sucked let me know, ok. Oh! Just so no one gets confuse, this story takes place in to different settings at and the dialog goes back and forth. If you don't get it then...well...read the story and it'll start making sense as you go on...I guess...lol. XD 

**Over Night Activities**

"Hey, Temari!" Temari turned around to see a boy with a chunnin vest. "Yeah? What is it Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Want to try again tonight? I'll go easy on you this time." "I think I'll pass" Temari responded. She looked the other way to avoid blushing. "Doing activities with you is what you would call…" Temari paused and then said mockingly, "_troublesome_?" She smiled at him and started walking away as she heard Shikamaru say, "_You're_ the troublesome one." Temari paused and then responded, "Ya know what…fine. I'll come over tonight…but only for a while." "See you then I guess." Shikamaru waved and they both walked there separate paths. .Shikamaru sat down on a nearby bench when someone jumped out from behind him.

"Wow, Shika! You're becoming a ladies man, eh?" Shouted a Blond haired ninja.

"Naruto! Would you please shut up!", shouted Shikamaru. 

Meanwhile as Temari walked down the streets of Konoha, a pink haired kunoichi with piercing green eyes walked up to her. "So…" she started. "How did it go?" "What do you mean by that, Sakura?" Temari asked puzzled.

"Oh, please! Don't act like you don't know what the hell were talking about, Shika." Answered a boy who had a giant dog beside him. "Yeah! What was that whole conversation with Temari about?" asked Naruto? "Were you guys ease dropping on us?" Shikamaru asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me involved in this." said a boy with white eyes in a very uninterested way. "These two- I mean three(he glanced at Akamaru) dragged me along."

"It wasn't't ease dropping!" snapped Sakura at Temari. "Yeah! We just…_overheard._" Said a girl with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. " But still…we heard you talk to him about 'activities' and all that crap about him 'going easy on you tonight'?" asked a girl with dark brown hair tied up in buns. "Why do any of you care? asked Temari who at this point was really annoyed.

"C'mon Shika! You never tell us what goes on with you and Temari." Complained Naruto. "Yeah! Tell us what happened last night to you guys." Kiba insisted and nudged him with his elbow. 

By now Temari was getting really annoyed by the other girls so she just got up and said,

" All right! Fine! I'll tell you how it went!"

Shikamaru stared at the cloudless sky and scratched his head. "Well…"

"Well…" Temari laid her finger on her lower lip thinking of how to start. "Yesterday I asked him if it was true- if he really was good at it."

"So of course, she wanted me to teach her." Explained Shikamaru.

"So that night he invited me over to his house to teach me." Said Temari.

"I thought her all these techniques, and moves. Unfortunately that woman is too persistent. She kept on asking for more." "If I were you I wouldn't't be complaining about that. If she wants more give her more." Said Kiba

"Was he good at it?" asked Ino. "Well…He planed every single move towards me extra carefully. He was so focused on everything he did. He did everything so quick and never spent too much time thinking on what to do next. His hands made very quick and simple movements. He was…amazing." The three kunoichis stared at Temari with widened eyes.

The boys seemed to be as curious as the girls were. Even Neji seemed a bit interested. "Was she as good as you were?" asked Kiba. "Not exactly. Woman like her suck at first experiences. She seemed to be confused and unsure of what to do half of the time. But I have to confess, some of the stuff she did was quite impressing." 

"So how did it turn out?" asked TenTen. "I gave up on him…" Temari looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"She said I was too much to handle." Said Shikamaru. Naruto and Kiba stared in awe. Neji raised an eyebrow and gave him the "you got to be kidding me" look on the face. "Dang Shika! If I were you I'd REALLY go easy on her tonight!" said Kiba.

'We should celebrate. Today Temari is no longer a virgin!" Ino squealed and hugged Temari.

"It would be smart to wear a condom next time." Naruto pointed out. "Condoms?!" Shikamaru asked.

"Virgin?!" Temari gave the exact same reaction.

"Yes a condom! You just had a huge make out session with the her!" exclaimed Kiba. 

"I never said I made out with him!" said Temari. "Than what the hell was that all about?" asked Sakura who seemed to feel like nothing made sense anymore.

"I was teaching her how to play shogi you numb skulls." Answered Shikamaru in a very unenthusiastic way. 

"I wanted to learn how to play, that's all." Temari started to laugh. "You guys actually thought I made out with him?" Ino and Sakura were speechless and TenTen just stood there with her jaw dropped. 

Naruto and Kiba had the same reaction. Neji just shook his head and smirked. "Typical Shikamaru…"

Later that night, Temari and Shikamaru were doing there so called activities.

" I win!" said Temari. Shikamaru's eyes widened. No one had ever beat him before. To hide his feeling of defeat he smirked (A/N: Neji style) and said, "I told you I'd go easy on you." Temari was able to see right through him though. She simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "Want a rematch?" Shikamaru looked into her eyes and said, "Let's play a _different_ game this time." "Only if you teach me" she gave him a piercing look and grinned. 

The two ninjas spent the rest of the night with a new game…_go_.

**A/N:** Ok…so I guess I didn't't manage to be that open minded after all. I would like you're opinion on this fanfic. I would appreciate some constructive criticism. I would like too change it if you all think it really sucked XD. If you did like it than yays! XD


End file.
